How to Annoy Demigods Thingy
by AthenaOwl10
Summary: This about 4 girls going around Camp Half-Blood and annoying the Percy Jackson characters. Enjoy!
1. Percy

**Sydney: Do it**

**Percy: No I wont,you cant make me.**

**Sydney: Oh cant I. Bring her out Dezorae.**

**Dezorae pushes Annabeth into the room with her dagger to Annabeth's neck**

**Violet: Do it or Blondie dies.**

**Percy: _sigh_ fine AthenaOwl10 does not own anything but Sydney,Dezorae,Violet,and Carter Rick Riordan ! Now give me Annabeth.**

**Carter: Fine.**

**ALL: AWWW young love**

**Percy: young love?We're 4 years older than you.**

**Dezorae: We make you what ever age we want you to be.**

**Annabeth: Wait wha-**

**Sydney: On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

"Hello," said Sydney "and welcome to How to Annoy Demigods Thingy. I'm Sydney Moore daughter of Athena."

"I'm Violet Mason daughter of Hermes." said, well, Violet.

"I'm Carter Self daughter of Apollo." said Carter.

"And I am most awesomest. coolest, and randomist Dezorae Mauldin daughter of Aphrodite!"

"No," Sydney said "you're just Dezorae Mauldin daughter of Aphrodite."

"Fine." Dezorae grumbled.

"Oookkkaayy, anyway welcome to our show." said Carter.

"AthenaOwl10 came up with the title it's bad 'cause she isn't creative."POOF

"Hey I resent that," AthenaOwl10 said "after all I created you."

"What?" questioned Violet.

"I created you."AthenaOwl10 replied "Anyway I gots to go, lata."POOF.

"That was akwared." said Dezorae.

"Well," said Violet "when in dought-"

"Dance out." Carter guessed.

"Noooo, ON WITH THE STORY!" Violet screamed

"Yesh," complained Dezorae "did you really need to scream."

"Sorry." said Violet sheepishly.

* * *

><p>1. Call him Harry Potter.<p>

Sydney walked up to Percy during sword fighting and tapped him on the sholder.

"Oh, hey Sydney." Percy said.

"Hay is for horeses Harry" Sydney replied.

"What? Wait did you just call me Harry?"

"Yeah that's your name isn't it, Harry Potter?"

"No!" exclaimed Percy.

"Oh sorry, Harry I gotta go my great grandma is snowboarding and I don't her to hurt anyone." said Sydney and she walked off.

She heard from behind her "Oh come on my name is Percy and what!" Sydney just laughed.

* * *

><p>2. Ask if him and Ariel are Facebook friends.<p>

Dezorae walked up to Percy during achery practice and pulled on his arm.

"Umm, hey Dezorae." Percy said.

"Hay is for horses, Percy." Dezorae replied.

"What?" he replied.

"Nothing, I have a question." Dezorae said.

"Sure what is it."

"Are you and Ariel Facebook friends?"

"Who?"

"You know Ariel from the Little Mermaid."

"Wha-" Percy started to say.

"Oh I forgot I gotta teach a pineapple sign laguage,lata."

She walk off and heard from behind her "How do teach a pineapple anything!" Dezorae just laughed.

* * *

><p>3. Tease him cause he's one of the only 16 year olds who dosn't have a phone and then say I'll text you the deets oh wait you don't have a phone.<p>

Carter walked up to Percy and flicked the back of his head.

"Oww, oh hey Carter." Percy said.

"Hay is for horses Phone-less." Carter replied.

"'Phone-less'? What's that" Percy asked.

"You."Carter replied.

"What do you mean I'm 'phone-less."

"Dude you're one of the only 16 year olds who dosn't have a phone."

"What does that hav-" Percy started.

"Oh I gotta go I'll text you the deets, oh wait you don't have a phone Ha-Ha."Carter said and she walked off.

She heard from behind her "You probaly don't have a phone either!"

"Oh but I do." Carter replied pulling out her phone.

"Oh come on!" Carter just laughed.

* * *

><p>4. Take his sheild throw it and say 'Go get it boy!'<p>

Violet walked up to Percy when he was walking to his cabin and slapped the back of his head.

"Oh come on. Hey Violet." said Percy rubbing the back of his head.

"Hay is for horses you should know that." Violet replied.

"Seriously that's the 4th time today."

Violet grabbed his wrist and took his watch off.

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"Heeyy!" Violet replied she pressed the button and it turned into the shield you heard about ftom the books. She flung it to the Athena cabin and yelled "Go get it boy!"

"You gotta be kidding me." Percy said.

"Come on boy you can do it!" was all Violet said.

"What is wron-" Percy started.

"Oh I gotta go I need to milk my unicorn Richard." and Violet walked off.

She heard from behind her "What is wrong with you girls!" Violet just laughed.

* * *

><p>"And that," said Sydney "is how we annoyed Mr. Percy Jackson."<p>

"I loved how Carter ended her conversation with him." said Violet.

"Dude Dezorae's was priceless." said Carter.

"I liked Sydney's with the grandma thing." said Dezorae.

"I personally liked Violet's."said Sydney.

"We are AWESOME!" screamed Violet.

"Yeah we are," said Carter "Next chapter is Annabeth so please look forward to that."

"And don't forget," said Dezorae "Never EVER forget to review at the bottom."

"Thank you for reading." said Sydney.

"UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE!" said all yelled.

_**COOL THEME**_** MUSIC**


	2. Annabeth

**Dezorae: Does AthenaOwl10 have a bunch of money?**

**Sydney: Does AthenaOwl10 look like a man?**

**Carter: Does AthenaOwl10 live in Texas?**

**Violet: Does AthenaOwl10 have a wife and 2 kids?**

**Nico: Are those trick questions?**

***Girls stare at him angrely***

**Sydney: Shut the Hades up or I'll send you to Tarturus.**

**Violet: Ok Nico, do the freaking disclaimer or I'll get Dezorae on you!**

**Nico: *looks scared* AthenaOwl10 does not own PJO just Carter, Violet, Dezorae, and Sydney. Ok happy, just keep Dezorae away from me.**

**Carter: Ooookkkk ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

"Welcome," announced Violet "to How to Annoy Demigods Thingy. I'm Violet Mason as said in the last chapter daughter of figuer it out, don't skip ahead! If you want to know who I'm the child of look back at the first chapter!"

"Sorry," said Carter "she's tired."

"No effence Carter," Sydney said "but I totally agree with her even if she's PMSy, they need to read the first chapter."

"I mean really," said Dezorae "What's the point of this if they don't reas the whole thing."

"Ok, ok I get it." said Carter "No need to start a rant."

Violet opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Dezorae "Don't even _think _about it Vi."

"Ok moving on." Sydney said "Today we will be working on annoying Ms. Annabeth Chase."

"Last time we worked on Mr. Percy Jackson," said Violet "and we did a pretty good job at it."

"Judging by 2 reviews," said Dezorae "and they're friends with AthenaOwl10, not really."

"Oh come on," Carter said "they said it was funny."

"Anyway," said Sydney "today we will be annoying Ms. Annabeth Chase."

"Guys." Violet interupted.

"What?" they groaned.

"What up with the Mr.s and Ms.s?"

"That's what the cubecards say." said Carter "See."

"Oooohhhh. Wait, we have to use cubecards?"

Sydney, Dezorae, and Carter shugged.

"Anyway, when in dought-" started Dezorae.

"Dance out." guessed Sydney.

"Noooo." said Dezorae.

"ON WITH THE STORY!" screamed Violet and Dezorae.

"Awww man," complained Carter "My ears hurt even more now from yesterday."

"Sorry." they said.

"Why are me and Carter the only sane ones?" said Sydney.

"'Cause," said Violet "being weird is fun."

"Anyway," said Carter "Moving on."

* * *

><p>1. Ask her why she's smart instead of being stupid because she's blonde.<p>

Violet walked up to Annabeth during archery practice and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh," said Annabeth "Hey Violet."

"Hay is for horses." replied Violet "But I wouldn't expect you to know that."

"What?"

"Why are you smart instead of stupid?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"'Cause your blonde."

"So what your saying is," Annabeth said "that blondes are stupid and that I'm blonde so that makes me stupid."

"Yeah, pretty much," said Violet and before Annabeth got mad Violet said "Oh look at the time. I gotta go make pants that make popcorn, lata." and with that Violet ran like the wind.

* * *

><p>2. Throw a book at her and scream 'Even books hate you'<p>

Carter walked up to Annabeth during cabin inspections and pulled on her arm.

"Mhum," mummbled Annabeth "Oh, hey Carter."

"Hay is for horses Annabeth," said Carter "you should know that."

"Ok."

"Anyway did you check the Apollo cabin yet?"

"No," Annabeth replied "Not yet, it's next, why?"

"'Cause," Carter said "I want to show you somethin'."

"Ok," Annabeth sighed " let's go then."

They walked to the Apollo cabin and Carter led Annabeth to her bunk and Carter picked up a book.

"It's a book, Carter." said Annabeth.

Then to Annabeth's suprise Carter through the book at Annabeth's face and Carter yelled "Even books hate you!"

Annabeht looked like she was gonna kill Carter, so Carter did the logical thing. No not say sorry or whatever your parents told you to do.

She ran like the wind screaming.

* * *

><p>3. Start a Prechel fan club and hold it in her cabin.<p>

Sydney, Dezorae, Carter, and Violet were sitting in a circle in the Athena cabin doodling Prechel all over notebooks and paper and they were hanging them on the walls when Annabeth came in.

"Hey guy," said Annabeth "what are you doing?"

"Hay is for horses, Annabeth," Sydney said while getting up "and I started a Prechel fan club."

"What the Hades is Prechel?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy and Rachel," Sydney answered "Duh!"

"Why," questioned Annabeth "you know me and Percy are dating."

"You see," said Sydney "that's Percabeth which we hate."

"Why are you holding it in my cabin?"

"It's also my cabin, Annabeth."

"Where are you coming up with these stupid parrings?" asked Annabeth.

"Aphrodite, Dezorae, and fanfion. " Sydney answered.

"Get out," Annabeth simply said "now!"

"Fine, fine," said Sydney "being kicked out of my own cabin, harsh."

Annabeth gave them a glare which told them to run. They ran like the wind.

* * *

><p>4. Whenever she is quietly reading a book come up behind her and yell 'SPIDER!'<p>

Dezorae was hiding behind the Athena cabin door when Annabeth was read at her desk with her back facing Dezorae.

Dezorae crept forward into the Athena cabin. When she was close enough she screamed

"SPIDER!AHHH AHHH!"

Annabeth jumped up imediently on the word 'spider' screamed and ran to the Poseidon cabin. Sydney came out from the closet and high fived Dezoae.

"Nicely done, Dezi." Sydney laughed.

"Hey Syd, why aren't you scared of spiders?" Dezorae asked.

"Ok 1) Hay is for horses," Sydney said smiling "and 2) 'cause I'm awesome." They both started laughing.

"Oh crap!" exlaimed Sydney "she's coming back. Run, run, RUN!"

And with that they ran like the wind.

* * *

><p>"Ok," exlaimed Carter "we will NEVER do that again. Agreed?"<p>

"Agreed." they all said.

"That was so freakin' scary!" said Violet.

"I can't belive we agreed to do this show." said Sydney.

"I haven't ran that much," said Dezorae "since never. Man Annabeth can fast."

"I know right." said Carter.

"Audience, never, EVER scare Ms. Annabeth Chase." said Dezorae.

"She spraned my wrist." exlaimed Violet.

"Anyway, thats our show," Sydney said "Next time will be Grover Underwood."

"UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE!" they all yelled.

**_COOL THEME MUSIC_**


	3. Grover

**Travis: Why am I tied to a beanbag chair?**

**Violet: So you can do the disclaimer. DUH!**

**Dezorae: Even Conner can figure it out.**

**Travis: Hey!**

**Sydney: So true.**

**Travis: I'm not stupid!**

**Carter: Then do the freakin' disclaimer!**

**Violet: Or your girlfriend dies.**

**Travis: I don't have one.**

**All Girls: Then about Katie.**

**Travis: Don't hurt her or I hurt you!**

**Sydney: Your tied to a chair. Dez, go get her.**

**Travis: Fine. AthenaOwl10 doesn't own PJO just Carter, Dezoae, Sydney, and Violet.**

**Dezorae: Much better, now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Grover<strong>

"Welcome to How to Annoy Demigods Thingy," announced Dezorae "I'm Dezorae Mauldin daughter of 'look in the first chapter and figure it out'."

"That's not what the cubecards say, Dezorae." Carter pointed out.

"So," said Violet "the peoples need to read the first and second chapter."

"Yeah," said Sydney "yesterday Annabeth almost killed us."

"What fun that was." Carter said sarcasticly.

"She spraned my wrist!" exclaimed Violet.

"Moving on," Dezorae said "for the last two chapters we annoyed Percy and Annabeth."

"When you annoy Annabeth," said Sydney "it gets you almost killed."

"With Percy," Violet said "and use weird lines when you leave, it confuses him."

"Everyone who's read the story," explained Carter "has loved it."

"One of AthenaOwl10's friends Rosiedude," Dezorae explained "gave us an some ideas to confuse Grover."

"Yeah and there really funny," said Sydney "so we are going to use them."

"Oh and AthenaOwl10 wanted to thank everyone who reviewed." said Carter.

"9 REVIEWS BABY WOO!" yelled Violet.

"Crap," complained Sydney "now _my_ ears hurt even more."

"When in dought-" Dezorae started.

"Wait," Carter said "cover your ears, Syd. Ok, now."

"ON WITH THE STORY!" Violet and Dezorae yelled.

"Done, good," said Sydney "thanks Carter."

"Your welcome." said Carter.

* * *

><p>1. Inform him that he has an uncontrollable sex drive. When he asks you how you could possible know that say, 'Dude. The National Geographic channel.' When he denies this say, 'It's okay. I see how you look at them.'<p>

Dezorae walked up to Grover at the edge of the woods and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh," he said "Hey Dezorae."

"Hay is for horses, Grover," Dezorae replied "you should know that."

"Ok," said Grover "whatcha need?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You sir have an uncontrollable sex drive." Dezorae said simply.

"And how would that be?" Grover asked.

"Dude the National Geographic Channel cahnnel."

"What- what. No no I don't kno-" He started.

"It's okay." said Dezorae "I see how you look at them."

"Wait, what!"

"Lata, dude." and Dezorae walked off.

She heard from behind her "No I Don't!"

* * *

><p>2. Ask him what's it like to be dating a plant.<p>

Carter walked up to Grover in the strawberry field and pulled on his arm.

"Hey Carter." he said.

"Hay is for horses, Grover." Carter replied.

"Okay?"

"I have a question."

"Yeah what is it?"

"What's it like to date a plant?" Carter asked.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Juniper doesn't like to be called a 'plant'" Grover explained.

"So it's going good."

"Wait a min-" he started.

"*Ahhh my llama ate my treehouse*, lata." and Carter ran off.

She heard from behind her "How does a llama eat a treehouse?"

* * *

><p>3. Walk up to him and say, 'Depression hurts. Viagra can help.'<p>

Violet walked up to Grover during sword practice when he was talking to Percy and flicked the back of his head.

"Oww," Grover said "oh, hey Violet."

"Hay is for horses." she replied.

"What do you need?"

"Depression hurts. Viagra can help."

"What?" Percy asked.

"Depression hurts. Viagra can help." she said again.

"What is that?" Grover asked.

"I don't know." she infomed him.

"Then why wou-" Percy started.

"*I gotta go teach a spraragus to tango*, lata." and Violet walked off.

She heard from behind her "A sparagus, really." and "You think Annabeth would know what 'viagra' is?"

* * *

><p>4. Ask him, 'Since you satyrs don't wear pants, where is your…?'<p>

Sydney walked up to Grover when he was walking to Percy's cabin and slapped the back of his head.

"Oww," he complained "oh hey Sydney."

"Hay is for horses, Grover." she replied.

"Umm okay?"

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?" he asked irratated.

"Since you satyrs don't wear pants, where is your…?"

Grover got a discusted look on his face "And why do you want to know?"

Sydney shugged "I don't know, curious."

"I'm not telling you!"

"Good enough for me." and Sydney walked off.

She heard from behind her "Discusting!"

* * *

><p>"And that," exlcaimed Dezorae "was freakin' awesome!"<p>

"It was funny," laughed Carter "to see his expession after Sydney was done with him!"

"I know right," said Sydney "what is 'viarga' anyway?"

"Hold up I'm googling it." said Violet.

"Okay?" said Dezorae.

"Oh I got it," said Violet "Viagra (sildenafil) relaxes muscles and increases blood flow to particular areas of the body."

"Oh," said Carter "good to know."

"We learn a new word everyday." said Sydney.

"Anyway," Dezorae said "thanks for reading and please review."

"Thank you if you have already reviewed on this story." said Violet.

"UNTIL NEXT TIME. BYE!" they yelled.

_**COOL THEME MUSIC**_


	4. Nico

**Luke: Why am I here?**

**Me: So you cando the disclaimer.**

**Luke: I was dead in the Underworld and then I'm here.**

**Me: MAGICA!**

**Luke: What?**

**Me: Just do the freakin' disclaimer or I'll get the real Dezorae on you!**

**Luke: *Looks scared* Okay fine AthenaOwl10 doesn't own PJO she does own Carter, Sydney, Violet, and Dezorae. HAPPPY!**

**Me: Better, now get in the closet with everyone eles.**

**Luke: But I don't want to.**

**Me: Oh Dezor-**

**Luke: Fine, fine, okay I will but don't think I won-**

**Me: *closes door on him* ON WIH THE STORY! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

"Okay," Sydney said "which one of us hasn't said 'welcome'?

"I think Carter." said Dezorae.

"Oh, okay," Carter said "Welcome to the Ant Farm."

"What?" asked Violet.

"Oh. sorry wrong show," Carter apologized "Welcome to How to Annoy Demigods Thingy. I'm Carter Self daughter of 'figure it out or look in the first chapter'."

"Today," said Sydney "we will be annoying Nico di Angelo son of 'read the books and find out'."

"We would like to thank eveyone who's reviewed the story so far." thanked Dezorae.

"That and," said Violet "AthenaOwl10 is making us say this."

"Good point." ageed Dezorae.

"Anyway," said Carter "we will be annoying Nico di Angelo."

"Oh my gods!" exclaimed Dezorae.

"What?" Sydney groaned.

"We need a studio audiance." Dezorae said.

"We're in the Apollo cabin." Carter pointed out.

"Fine, be a 'Debby Downer" grumbled Dezorae.

"Aww, remember Dezi," said Violet "when in dought-"

"Hold on." interupted Sydney covering her's and Carter's ears "Okay, now,"

"ON WITH THE STORY!" Dezorae and Violet yelled.

"Yay," cheered Carter "my ears acutually don't hurt today."

"Anyway," Sydney said "moving on with the story."

* * *

><p>1. Buy him a tickle me emo.<p>

Violet walked up Nico during archey practice and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh," he said "hey Violet."

"Hay is for horses." Violet replied.

"Oh, well okay," he said "good to know."

"So I got you something for."

"It's not gonna explode is it?" he asked "you know daughter of Hermes god of pranks."

"No it's not," she informed him "It's a little present."

"Okay?"

Violet took out a bag and handed it to Nico. He opened it and pulled out a 'tickle me emo'.

"Really?" he said "A tickle me emo?"

"Yeah," she said "you know 'cause your emo."

"Oh so your saying I'm emo," Nico said "well I have a few choice word for yo-"

"Sorry I gotta go rearange my dad's pancrius, lata." and Violet ran off.

She heard from behind her "You do relize your dad is a god?"

* * *

><p>2. Spit on him and say, 'Mangia che ti passa'.<p>

Carter walked up to Nico and pulled on his arm.

"Mhm," he mumbled "Oh, hey Carter."

"Hay is for horses, Nico." Carter replied.

"Okay?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Carter spit on him and said "Mangia che ti passa." **(A/N It means 'Eat it will pass' thank you google translate)**

"Agh, gross!" he exclaimed while wipping himself off.

"Um, I gotta go. Ahhhhhhh!" Carter screamed while running off.

* * *

><p>3. Make him watch 'the secret life of a American teenager'. Point and laugh at him when he gets hooked on it.<p>

Sydney walked into Nico's cabin and flicked the back of his head.

"Ow," he complained "Oh, hey Sydney."

"Hay is for horses, Nico." Sydney replied.

"Okay?"

"You wanna watch a show with me?"

"Sure, I guess?"

Sydney put the DVD in and pressed play.

**4 HOURS LATER**

"Can we stop watching this?" asked Sydney.

"Not yet." Nico said "I wanna see who Amy likes."

"Haha your hooked on freakin' Seceret Life of an American Teenager!" Sydney laughed.

"Get out." Nico said simply.

"Fine, fine I'm leavin' anyway." she said and walked out.

* * *

><p>4. Put hot pink die into his shampoo. Paint his nails pink while he sleeps.<p>

Dezorae and Carter snuck into the Hades cabin after curfew and saw that Nico was sleeping.

"I got the nails you do the dye, kay?" Dezorae wispered.

"Kay." Carter wispered back and she went into the bathroom.

Dezorae started her work.

**The Next Day**

The girls woke up to a girlish scream and quickly they got dressed and went outside to see Nico with hot pink hair, pink nails and everyone laughing at him.

"You know," said Sydney "this look works out since he's now obsessed with Seceret Life of an American Teenager."

"Your right, Syd." Violet said.

"Nicely done ladies." said Sydney high-fiving them.

* * *

><p>"Well," said Dezorae "that was fun."<p>

"Yep," Carter agreed "it was."

"Please review." said Violet.

"Next time will be Thalia Grace." Sydney said.

"Just in th-" started Dezorae.

"What are you," asked Violet "a reporter?"

"No," replied Dezorae "I was just gonna say theres gonna be a poll on AthenaOwl10's proflie to vote who's your favorite character."

"Please vote if you've read the story." said Carter.

"For the next chapter,"said Sydney "lets just hope AthenaOwl10 doesn't make Thalia kill us."

"UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE!" they yelled.

_**COOL THEME MUSIC**_


	5. Reviews

**Me: Do it.**

**Frank: No.**

**Me: Do it. **

**Frank: No I don't want to.**

**Me: Do it or I put your burning stick that you're living off of in a fire. Wait would that make you die, I only read the interesting parts of SoN.**

**Frank: How should I know you're writing it and you don't know?**

**Me: Good point, do the disclaimer or I'll just kill Hazel.**

**Frank: What? Fine I'll do it, AthenaOwl10 doesn't own PJO, but she does own Carter, Dezorae, Violet, and Sydney. There, now where is Hazel?**

**Me: Oh she's in the closet.**

**Frank: Whe- Percy! What are yo-**

**Me: *closes door on him* Now ON WITH THE STORY *whisper squeals* dude I got half of the freakin' PJO characters on there haha so cool!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedications to Reviews<strong>

"Hey," announced Sydney "so this is the new chapter that AthenaOwl10 came up with and so every once and awhile we read the reviews."

"Sydney," Dezorae asked "where did you get that laptop?"

"Oh," said Violet "she's borrowing it from Conner and Travis."

"Ooo let me see, Syd." begged Carter.

"Kay," said Sydney "theres one from leahtastic and she said **'Loved it! hahaha The Secret Life of an American Teenager part rocks'."**

"And this one is about chapter 3," said Carter "and is from Rosidude that said **'SWEETNESS! I got a dedication *does a little victory dance* P.S. happy new year's eve!' **aww your welcome."

"This is from Daughter-of-Neptune16," said Violet "'bout chapter 3 and says **'OMG. This is one of the funniest stories i have ever read. Please write more. Like i said you get better with every chapter'** ya'll are so sweet!"

"Ooo let me do one," begged Dezorae "Okay this is from The Name of Epiness about chapter 2 and said **'All I have too say about this story is... * Dramatic pause * Pure Epicness!' **you people are why do it."

"This is from Rosiedude again about chapter 1," Carter read " and says **'Hahahaha I loved that! Can't wait for the next chapter/ your BFF-Rosiedude' **Aww so sweet Rosiedude."

"This is from Daughter-of-Neptune16 again about chapter 1," said Sydney "and says **'Oh My Gods, that was freaken hilarous. Please write more. I'll be waiting :)' **aww don't worry we try to work eveyday."

"Um chapter 2 AthenaGreyEyes98 ," said Dezorae "and says **'Hey! Sorry or not reviewing last chapter. It's a really good story :D good job/~AGE98' **it's fine ifyou don't review in one chapter we just want to know if you liked it."

"Okay," Violet said "from Katernia Riley and she said **'have to admit, i was skeptical at first. you know that there's another one called 'how to annoy the demigods'? but this is diffrent, i like it! so funny :)'**."

"Actually AthenaOwl10 does know there is one called 'How to Annoy Demigods'," explained Sydney "and since the stories on how to the PJO crew humored her so much she decided to make one. And it really is different from other stories 'cause instead of a list, it's people going around annoying them. Oh and thank you."

"Long speech much," Carter commented "anyway leahtasic said about chapter 2 **'Hahaha! Nice! These are funny!'**"

"The next one is from Rosiedude giving us the ideas _for _chapter 3," said Dezorae "and it says **'Great job! I love it I hope next time you will do more of the whole 'sorry I have to go teach a pineapple sign language' those were hilarious! I personally like 'I have to go teach my asparagus to tango' or 'ahhh! sorry my llama just ate my treehouse!' **thanks for givin' us the idea love ya."

"This is from ParkBomFan about chapter 2," said Violet "and it says **'Hey!Err, nevermind;Hai. Sorry, I read the first chappie, but didn't , these are really 's another story called "How to Annoy the Demigods", just without the "Thingy".But yours is totally different.I especially like the sayings they say when they're about to leave Annabeth/Percy/Some Demigod.I'm gonna send this to my friend, she's so random like this./Update!/~Bommie(I've gaven(Is that a word?) you a long review. XD )'** Sydney that's your department."

"No 'gaven' is not a word it's 'given'." Sydney answered "ok this is from Daughter-of-Neptune16 again and she said about chapter 2 is **'Haha, just as good as the other chapter... no... not even close, your writing gets better with each chappie, please keep writing, Its sooooooo funny. Oh and thanks for sort of mentioning me. I love it. Can't wait for you other story, too.'** AthenaOwl10 said for the other story will have to wait a little while becaus after this story she was writing a story in a notebook for about 2 months now. She is very sorry for the wait."

"Anyway," said Carter "this is from MalorieOfTheMoon and she said **'Awesome story! (You should check out mine on how to annoy the campers too.)'** and AthenaOwl10 did check yours out and it was hilarious, the people reading this should check it out."

"Okay from daughterofHades202," said Dezorae "and she said **'This is hilarious! You guys should do ALL the characters and try some of the new ones :)/Try not to die!'** well thanks for caring." **(A/N Note the sarcasim)**

"This," said Violet "is from AthenaGreyEyes98 again and she said **'Haha! Nice;)'**."

"This is from Bacon is Love," said Carter "dude I love the name and they wrote **'Loce it update soon!'** I think the mean 'love' not 'loce'."

"And the last two,"said Sydney "are anoymous but go by the name daughterofanawesomegodgoddessand she said **'Dude,you humor writing. This is epic:-)**' and **'Try 'gotta go teach a cumcuad to dive in chocolate milk, ...do Clarisse LaRue. They will get killed!'**."

"Once again," said Dezorae "thanks for caing."

"Don't you love the wonders of copy and pasting?" said Sydney.

"Yeah," said Violet "but it irratates me somtimes."

"I know right." agreed Sydney.

"By the way," said Carter "the poll is still out on AthenaOwl10's profile for who'syour favorite character so vote if you haven't."

"Anyway," said Dezorae "that's ours show."

"We gotta go teach a cumcuad to dive in chocolate milk." said Sydney.

"UNTIL NEXT TIME,CIYA!" the girls yelled.

"Holy crap my ears now!" complained Carter.

"Oh get over it," said Dezorae "'cause you'll be hearin' more."

"Oh come on." Carter complained.

**_COOL THEME MUSIC_**


	6. Thalia

**Please read the top first. it's located...below this thingy...ummm...thanks I guess.**

**Me: Ugh I'm tired of doing funny disclaimers but I'll try to think of something for latter chapters.**** Okay so first I'll give you the reason I haven't posted the chapter yet is because of school. I had 2nd 9 weeks assesments this week and I have a project due tomorrow and I'm not done yet. **

**Me: Progress reports went out Tuesday and hopefully my dad won't kill me if he find out I got an 84 in band. But on the bright side I got a 90 in math, 92's in lang. arts and science (which I suck at science) and a 96 in keyboaring (btw I suck at typing). **

**Me: Oh and by the way I don't own PJO but, I do own Sydney, Violet, Carter, and Dezorae. (thank you Dezi for reading the story (my real life friend (Violet and Carter are not real but Dezorae is (man parenthese (sp?)confuse me)))).**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia<strong>

"Welcome to 'Ho- wait who's turn is it?" asked Violet.

"Don't ask me." said Sydney.

"Or a matter of fact anyone." said Dezorae.

"Yeah," said Carter "AthenaOwl10 got us confused 'cause of school work as seen from above."

"Oh yeah," said Violet pointing at it "I see it."

"Anyway," said Dezorae "we are sorry for the delay. AthenaOwl10 has been busy and the last chapter-yeah if you just click the 'Back' thingy up in the top right corner you'll see it- we did it on the reviews so far off into the story."

"Yeah," said Sydney "AthenaOwl10 said she wasn't felling 'creative' that day."

"She will try to keep going on the story and update as soon as she can." said Carter.

"Oh," Violet remembered "and there's still a poll going on for who's your favorite character so far in the story and the results so far are the you peoples like Me, Dezorae, and Sydney equally by two."

"What!" exclaimed Carter "don't you love me."

"Apperiently not." answered Dezorae.

"Moving on," Sydney interuped "today we will be annoying Thalia -should I say her last name, okay- Grace."

"When in dought-" started Violet.

"Hold up." Carter interuped, she and Sydney covered their ears "Okay, now."

"ON WITH THE STORY!" they yelled.

"Moving on." said Sydney.

* * *

><p>1. Hang air fresheners all over her.<p>

Sydney and Carter snuck into the Artemis cabin since the Hunters were staying a camp for awhile and- wait, off topic- and they crawled up to Thalia's bunk and took out a backpack and Carter opened it. Sydney looked outside the door where Dezorae and Violet were, and looked to them to see if the coast is clear. Violet gave Sydney a nods which told her the coast is clear. Sydney crawled over to Carter and helped her take the airfresheners out of the bag and started to put them on Thalia carefully.

"What if she wakes up?" whispered Carter.

"Run," Sydney whispered back "or eles she'll go 'Pikachu' us."

"Yeah she will." Carter agreed.

When they were done they crawled as fast as they could the get the Hades out of the. And when they reached the door they got off the ground and ran like Hades dragging Dezorae and Violet behind them to their own cabins.

**_IN THE MORNING OR SOMETHING LIKE A TIME SKIP, IDK JUST READ_**

When the girls woke up they heard a scream and it happened to the one and only, Thalia Grace. They ran outside and met infront of the Artemis cabin to see Thalia 'wearing' a whole bunch of pinecone air fresheners and everybody laughing at her. The girls couldn't hepl but o join in.

Dezorae was the first to catch her breath "Wow, you guys did a great job."

"Thanks." Carter and Sydney said simotamiously** (sp?(I just sounded it out)).**

**"**Oh gods," said Violet catching her breath "that is truely hilarious."

"Just as good as Nico's makeover, right?" asked Carter.

"Hades yeah!" exclaimed Dezorae.

"Well we better run," Sydney pointed out "'caude she's lookin' for who did it."

"Right." they said.

"Oh man she's comin', run!" screamed Violet as they ran away from Thalia as she chased them.

* * *

><p>2. Request flying lessons.<p>

Dezorae and Carter walked up to Thalia during achery.

"Yellow Thalia BTW 'yellow' is a color** (A/N That's what I say to peaople)."** Dezorae greeted.

"Hey guys." replied Thalia without taking her eye off the target.

"Hay is for horses. hay is for cows, pigs would eat ot but the don't know how**(A/N Thank you the reall Dezorae XD)."** said Carter

Thalia faced them "What?" she questioned.

"Nevermind 'bout that." said Dezorae.

"We wanted tho ask you something." said Carter.

"Okay?"

"Can you teach us how to fly?" asked Dezorae.

"No," replied Thalia "plus I don't know how to fly."

"But Jason does." Carter pointed out.

"So," said Thalia "I'm not Jason."

"Please," pleaded Dezorae "we won't ask you for anything eles."

"For the last time," Thalia said "the answer is no." And she walked off.

"Well," said Carter "so much for flying lessons."

* * *

><p>3. Send her Thalico fanfiction or even better to Artemis.<p>

Violet and Sydney were using the computer they 'borrowed' from the Stoll brothers and were looking at and were on Violet's email account and she was copying and pasteing the fanfics they found on Thalico and were about to send them to Thalia and Artemis when Dezorae and Carter burst in the room, panting like they'd just ran from the beach to the Athena cabin.

"Did you do it yet?" asked Carter.

"No," answered Sydney "We were about to until you interupted us."

"Sorry," said Dezorae.

"Oh," said Violet "I hane an idea."

"What is it?" asked Carter.

"Iris message them to see their reactions."

"For once you have a good idea." said Dezorae.

"Orrrr," Sydney said.

"What are you, an otter?" asked Carter.

Sydney rolled her eyes "No I'm not. And I was gonna say, or an icredebly stupid idea like starting this show."

"Hey!" Violet exclaimed.

Before they could start arguing Dezorae interupted them "Just IM them already! Yesh, one more minute weeves would've been flyin' 'round** (A/N Thank you Sylvia (My sister))."**

"We don't wear weeves." Violet pointed out.

"Just IM them!" Carter slightly yelled.

"Fine."

Dezorae IMed Thalia and Artemis and made sure that they wouldn't see the girls and then Violet wispered "Now." to Sydney and she sent the email. The girls watched as Artemis and Thalia looked on their cell phones and opened the email. They pressed the first link and after about 10 seconds they through their phones at the closes object they could find and started ranting. The the girls stated to laugh and before they got caught Carter swiped through the Iris message.

* * *

><p>4. Tie her to a chair... in the Aphrodite cabin.<p>

Thalia was sleeping and Dezorae, Carter, Violet, and Sydney were carring her to the Aphrodite cabin and Dezorae made sure that were awake so the real torcher can happen. They were rushing so the harpies wouldn't catch them. Thay reached the Aphrodite cabin and put Thalia down in a chair by the window.

"Wow," commented Carter "she's heavy."

"No kidding." said Sydney.

"Guys," Violet called quietly "we're back."

"Great." said Clare Violet's half sister who's 13 "Man she needs a lot of work done."

"Yeah," said Mitchell** (A/N From the Lost Hero) **"let's start with the hair. Drew, Lacy!"

"Well you guys deal with that we'll be on our way before the harpies get us." said Violet.

"Have fun Dez." said Sydney.

"Oh," she said with an evil look in her eyes "I will."

"O-o-okay," said Carter "Night."

"Night." said Sydney and Violet.

They walked out of the Aphrodite cabin and they heard a sound coming towards them.

"Oh Styx," said Sydney "The harpies! Run!"

And with that they ran like Hades.

* * *

><p>"Well," said Violet "that was horrible."<p>

"Ya think." said Carter.

"You guys look horrible." Dezorae commented. The other girls stared at her and Sydney said.

"Did you not just see the freakin' video!" Sydney exclaimed.

"No," she answered "I was texting Ashley."

"Castro?" asked Sydney.

"Yeah."

"Oh my gods how's she doing?" Sydney asked.

"Oh she's doin-" but Dezorae was cut off.

"Guys," said Violet "who the Hades is Ashley Castro?"

"A friend from North Carolina." answered Sydney

"Oh anyway," said Carter "that's our show We gotta go milk a goldfish."

"UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE!" they yelled.

**_COOL THEME MUSIC!_**


	7. Luke

**Me: Sorry I haven't been updating I've been busy with school and crap like that. And~ NEW SEMESTER, BABY! All new classes except for me I only have 2 new classes art and social studies. I suck at both. **

**Me: Anywho, disclaimer; do I look like a 50 somthin' year-old man with two kids and a wife? No, I'm almost 12, a girl, single, and zero kids. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Luke<strong>

"Welcome to How To Ann-," Dezorae began.

"Wait," Carter interuped. "why do you get to do it?"

"I don't know I just am." she said back.

"What if I want to do it."

"Then you'll have my fist shoved up your a-,"

"Yo," said Sydney, "trying to keep it G-rated."

"Yeah, but it's T for teens." said Violet.

"Anywho," said Sydney, "today we will be annoying Mr. Luke... umm, ahh. What's his last name?"

"Starts with a 'c' I know that." Dezorae said.

"I think it's Castellan." said Violet.

"Oh right." said Carter. "Wait, isn't he dead?"

"Yeah your point?" said Sydney.

"He's in the Underworld."

"Dude, we have Nico and Mrs. O' Leary, we have ways." said Violet.

"Yeah," said Dezorae, "like me, I can charmspeak. Remember..."

"Oh right." said Carter.

"Anyway," said Sydney, "Leggo'."

"Ha," said Carter, "you're quotting 'Look at me Now'."

"Just go."

**In the Underworld because of Nico who shadow traveled them there due to Dezorae's charmspeaking.**

* * *

><p>1. Ask him where are random dead people from other books or movies.<p>

Violet walked up to Luke while he was talking to Ethan.

"Hi Luke." she said.

"Hey... Violet? What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"First off hay is for horses, hay is for cows, pigs would eat it but they don't know how. And second I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Okay?"

"Where's Cinna?" she asked.

"Who?"

"You know Cinna, the styst of Katinss Everdeen."

"No, I don't even know him."

"Dumbldor? What about him?" Violet asked.

"No."

"Rue from disrtict 11?"

"Who?"

"You're useless." Violet said walking off.

"What kind of half-sister are you." Luke yelled.

* * *

><p>2. Wear a Darth Vader mask and say 'Luke I am your father'*<p>

Sydney put on her cousin's Darth Vader mask and went into action. She walk behind Luke and did her best Darth Vader voice and then said;

"Luke *breath* I am your father."

Luke did jump about 3 feet in the air, then looked at Sydney in an irratted way. "Seriously, Darth Vader."

"No *breath* I'm Voldmort." said Sydney. "I must be the one to kill Harry Potter."

"Okay?"

Sydney pulls out a stick and yells; "Avera Kadaver" And then throws the stick a Luke.

"Okay you're just as crazy as Carter."

"Voldemort OUT! Peace!" and Sydney ran away.

* * *

><p>3. Steal his flying shoes and yell 'Ha who's the thief now, sucka!'<p>

Dezorae saw Luke siting on a log doing nothing, then she ran up to him and pushed him back and yanked off his shoes.

"Ha," laughed Dezorae, 'Who's the tief now, sucka."

Luke got up and looked peeved off. So, Dezorae did the natural thing. No not say sorry or whatever crap your parent told you to do.

She ran like Hades... screaming.

* * *

><p>4. Constanly ask him where Hon Solo is.<p>

"Where is he?" Carter asked.

"Who?" asked Luke.

"You know, Hon Solo."

"No I don't know." said Luke.

"Well you should." Carter retored.

"Well I don't"

"What about Yoda?" said Carter. "You should know something about him."

"No," said Luke, "Please go away."

"Fine just remember; I will haunt you for the rest of your dead life." said Carter.

"Okay?"

"Have a nice day." Carter smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Well," said Violet, "that was fun."<p>

"It really was." said Sydney.

"Yeah," said Dezorae, "Except when Luke chased me for 2 hours."

"Wow," said Carter, "He can sure run.

"Anyway," said Sydney, "You choose who we should annoy next Clarisse, Leo, or Renya."

"And~," said Violet, "You can give us ideas on how to annoy them."

"UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE!"

_**COOL THEME MUSIC**_

* * *

><p><strong>Again who should I annoy next Clarrise, Leo, or Renya. And you can also give me ways to annoy them and I'll give you a vitural cookie.<strong>

***Thank you Katerina The Von. Here's your cookie (::)**


	8. Clarisse

**Me: I'm so sorry I haven't been on lately. I just got a nem computer cause the other one broke and I've been busy with school. FINALLY IN THE 7TH GRADE! So, and in other news I have a boyfriend now. :D I'm happy about that but his friends are idiots. Also, I GOT A NEW PUPPY! We named her Venus, she's 6 weeks old, shitzue poodle mix and SO SMALL. I love her. Right now she's under a pillow :P**

**Me: Anywho, I do not own PJO just m- well you should know by now.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clarisse<strong>

"Welcome to How to Annoy Demig-," Carter began.

"Wait," Violet said. "I think I should do it this time."

"Why?" asked Dezorae.

"'Cause I haven't done the intro in a while."

"How about none of us do it." said Sydney, iratated.

"But-,"

"No."

"How about-,"

"No."

"Can I at least-,"

"No!"

"Well then!" snapped Dezorae.

"Hey," Sydney said calmly. "No need to snap."

"But...ah...you just... wha-"

"Today," said Sydney. "We will be annoying Ms. Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares."

"Even though we may die," said Carter.

"Way to think on the bright side," said Violet.

"Can we just annoy her already?" asks Dezorae.

"Come on," said Sydney. "Before I duct tape ya'll mouths shut."

"'Ya'll'?" asks Carter.

"Hey! I'm Southern, don't judge." She snaps her fingers.

"Okay?"

"Leggo." said Violet.

"Oh no, 'Look at Me Now' spread to her too." Dezorae cried, sinking to her knees in fake distess.

"Dez, get if you don't get up you're not going." said Sydney. She quickly gets up. "Good girl, Dezi." And she pats Dezorae's head.

"I'm not a dog!"

"Whatever." Carter said. "Let's just go."

* * *

><p>1. Steal Maimer (Lamer).<p>

"Shh," whispers Sydney. "Or we'll get caught."

Sydney and Carter we're sneaking in the Ares cabin while the campers we're in the arena.

"We're not gonna get caught." said Carter.

"-left it in here." They heard a voice say.

"Hide!" Sydney snapped.

They dove under a bed nd waited. The door opened and in walked two sons of Ares. Mark and Bobby.

"Alright," said Bobby. "Where is it?"

"My bunk, I think," said Mark.

The girls saw his feet walk over to the bed they were hide under. Carter opened her mouth to say something but Sydney covered it.

"There it is," Mark said. The girls saw the end of a sword.

"Now can we go," said Bobby.

"Alright, alright." And the door closed. The girls climb out from under the bed.

"That was close," said Carter.

"Very." Sydney pointed to Clarisse's bunk. "There's the spear."

"You get it," Carter said.

"No, you."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Just grab it."

"No, why can't ou do it?"

"'Cause i don't wanna."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They said in unison. Sydney had rock and Carter had scissors.

"Haha," said Sydney. "Loser."

Carter glared at her. "Fine." She grabbed it and ran out like a little girl. Sydney rolled her eyes and followed her.

* * *

><p>2. Zap her siblings with it.<p>

"Ready?" asked Dezorae.

"No." answered Violet.

"Well to bad." Dezorae with the spear in hand tiptoed up to three children of Ares. She raised the spear and zapped all three of them and they passed out. "Sweet!" said Dezorae. "How cool was that?"

"Cool? They're unconcious**(sp?)**, Dezorae."

"Yeah... but still cool, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SPEAR!" The girl heard a voice yell. they turned and saw Clarisse stomping torward them.

"Run! Run!" Yelled Dezorae. She zapped at Clarisse but missed. So instead, Violet took the spear and through it at Clarisse. The two girls bolted off to the strawberry field with Clarisse following them.

* * *

><p>3. Walk up to her and say 'I don't see what Chris sees in you.'<p>

Carter walked into the arena while the Ares cabin and Athena cabin were sword fighting. She looked around to find Clarisse and found her beatting up a dummy with her sword.

"I'm so going to die." She mummble to herself. She walked over to Clarisse. "Hey, Clarisse."

"What?" She swung her sword and and would've taken Carter's head off if she didn't duck.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing!"

"What do you want, Self?" Clarisse asked, iritated.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what Chris sees in you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, it's just you're so mean and manly an-"

"If you want to keep your head, you'd better shut up."

"That's only the beginning."

Clarisse raised her sword. So Carter did the only logical thing.

Run.

People started to stare at them running around the arena with Clarisse swinging her sword at Carter.

* * *

><p>4. Tie her to a chair and let the Aphrodite cabin loose on her.<p>

The four demigods gentley tied Clarisse to a chair and rolled her to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Are you sure-" Carter started to ask.

"We'll be fine." Dezorae asured her. Clarisse was asleep due to Dezorae's charmspeaking.

"I've learned not to listen to you." Sydney commented.

"Just go with it." said Violet. "With my pranking skills we'll get away with it."

They huled Clarisse up the steps and into the cabin.

"Hey, guys." Dezorae called for her cabin mates. "Fresh meat."

The Aphrodite kids came out and gathered around Clarisse.

"She _needs _some help." exclaimed Lacy.

"Very." said Mitchell.

"Then work your magic." smirks Sydney.

"Oh," said Drew. "We will, hon."

"Okay?" said Carter. "Let's go."

Once they we're a good 30 feet away they heard screaming from the Aphrodite cabin.

"That sounds ugly." Violet said.

"I would run." said Sydney. "You know, that's just a suggestion."

"I like that suggestion." said Carter.

"I secound that." said Dezorae.

"Third it." said Violet.

And so they ran in the other direction.

* * *

><p>"So," said Carter. "That's our show."<p>

"Thank you for reading." said Violet.

"Please review." said Dezorae.

"Next time, I'm not sure when but, we will be annoying Leo Valdez." said Sydney

"And _please _give us ideas on how." said AthenaOwl10

"How'd you get here?" asked Dezorae.

"I'm everywhere and nowhere." POOF! And she dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"Akward." said Carter.

"Very." said Violet.

"Anywho..." Sydney said.

"UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please reveiw and give me ideas on how to annoy Leo. If you do I'll give you a virtural cookie (::).<strong>

**Also after I'm done with annoy all the demigods I will annoy the gods with two new characters instead of Carter and Violet. So, you guys can help me get there by giving me ideas and I give you credit and a cookie (::). **

**Thanks for reading, reveiwing, favoriting, and following. :D**


	9. Leo

**Me: So I'm sorry for not updating lately, I've been busy with projects, homework, and school. I was going to yesterday but my computer was being stupid so I had to start all over. In other news I dumped my boyfriend, I am now a fan of Artemis Fowl, my dog's a retard, and Mark of Athena came out! My dad is about to read it when he's done with Demigod Diaries.**

**Me: Anywho I do not own PJO or HOO, I only own my chara- well you get it.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Leo<strong>

"Welcome to 'You Should Know Now'," Dezorae announced.

"We are 'If You Don't Know By Now Read The Other Chapters'," said Sydney.

"Today we are annoying Leo Valdez," said Carter.

"Hey, I just met you," sang Violet.

"And this is crazy," Carter sang.

"But here's my number," Dezorae sang.

"SO CALL ME MAYBE!" They sang together.

"Wow, I hate that song," said Sydney.

"Well I hate Gangnam Style," Dezorae said.

"That song is more catchy cause you can't understand a word."

"So is Call Me Maybe."

"I've seen parodies better than the actual song."

"Well I prefer Carly Rae over that weird guy."

"Well I prefer my foot up your-"

"Okay!" Carter interupped. "Let's just get on with it."

"We are annoying Leo Valdez with the help of you," said Violet.

"When in doubt," said Dezorae.

"ON WITH THE STORY!" They all yelled.

* * *

><p>1. Ask him if he can fly while on fire. <strong>(Katrina Riley)<strong>

Violet walked (more like ran) through the woods. She was relived when she reached Bunker 9, but she kinda (more like did) run into Leo and knocked him down.

"Um... Hi Violet," he said.

"Oh gods! What was that?!" Violet shrieked as she scrambled to get up.

"I don't know?"

"Oh, hi." She smiled sweetly.

"Why are you here? Not that it's not okay, just- yeah, why are here?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you could fly while your on fire?"

Leo groaned. "I hate it when people ask that. I'm mean I'm not that guy from Fantastic Four. Clearly I'm no-"

But Violet cut him off by kissing him. When she broke it she saw his face showed confusion. So she smacked him. Then the next logical thing. No, not apologize. She ran.

"What?!" Leo yelled.

* * *

><p>2. Tell him he needs to pull coolness out of his pouch. <strong>(Guest)<strong>

Dezorae ran to the Hephaestus cabin and found Leo on his bunk drawing some blue prints.

"Hi hi," she said.

"Oh, hey Dezorae."

"Sup?"

"Nothing really, you."

"I was just thinking about something."

"Like what?"

"Like you really need to pull some coolness out of your pouch."

"I'm am very cool! Why would-"

But Dezorae cut him off by kissing him. She pulled away and again he was confused. So Dezorae smacked him also. Then ran like Hades.

"What is up with up girls?!" Leo yelled.

* * *

><p>3. Ruin one of his inventions over and over after he fixes it over and over. <strong>(Arocksprpl2)<strong>

"Why am I doing this?" Sydney asked.

"Cause I want you to," Carter answered. "And you know machines pretty well."

At that moment they were outside the forges, where Leo was at, spying on him. He was working on a small plane.

"Do you know what you doing?" Cater asked Sydney.

"Of course, I'm one of the best 7th graders in STEM at my school."

"STEM?"

"Science, technology, engineering, and math." **(AN I'm really in this.)**

"Okay?"

"And let me tell ya 'material science' boring as crap." **(AN Really is)**

"Alrighty."

They looked back to Leo and saw that he was walking away from the plane.

"Go, go, go!" Carter whisper-yelled. Sydney rushed over the work station and started dismantling the plane. Then ran back.

Leo went back over and looked confused. "Wha-?" He looks around and then starts putting it back together. Then he left again. Sydney ran over again and took it apart again. Then ran away.

"Wow," said Carter. "You're good at this."

"Thank you."

"How come he keeps leaving?"

Sydney held up about four wires. "I'm that awesome."

This cycle went on for about 10 minutes until Leo caught them.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked the girls.

"Uh..." Sydney looked at Carter for help. So she did help, she kissed him. Then smacked him.

Carter looked at Sydney. "Run." And they ran like the wind.

"Again?!" Leo yelled at them. "Really?!"

* * *

><p>4. Dose him in gas, set him on fire and roast marshmallows over him. <strong>(ILOVEGREENDAY-MWAHAHAHA)<strong>

The girls walked to the sword arena around midnight to see Leo had fallen asleep on the stands.

"I say we tie him up," Dezorae offered.

"I second that," Violet raised her hand.

"Third it," said Sydney.

"Okay," said Carter. Dezorae handed her some rope.

"Where'd you get that from?" Violet asked.

"... Places..."

"Okay?" said Sydney.

The girls tied him up without him knowing. I'm telling ya, he was out like a light.

But the half-bloods had trouble picking him up.

"Gods He's heavy," Violet exclaimed.

"Can we drag him?" Sydney asked.

"I second it," said Carter.

They pulled him to the middle of the arena and dropped his arms and legs.

"Okay," said Violet. "I'm gonna get the the gas be righ-"

"Got it." And Dezorae held up a jug of it.

"Wher- oh, nevermind," said Sydney.

They covered his clothes in it then threw the jug in the corner.

"Okay, Dezorae, the matches," said Violet.

"Why do you just assume I have everything?"

"I have them." And Sydney held up a box of matches.

Carter lit one and threw it on him. But surprisingly he didn't wake up.

"Cool." Violet handed them each a stick with a marshmallow on it.

"This is so awesome," Dezorae said happily.

It took him until 3 AM to wake up, but Leo found himself on the floor with burned clothes and singed **(sp?)** hair.

"What the-?" he asked himself. Then he came to realize... "Dezorae, Sydney, Carter, and Violet." Why are they picking on him today? He groaned and just went back to his cabin.

* * *

><p>"That was fun," said Carter.<p>

"And yummy," Violet added.

"Very," Dezorae sighed.

"Anyway," said Sydney. "Next time we are doing Reyna in request of iheartdisneyworld  and if any of you can give us ideas that would be awesome."

"Also we are replacing Violet and Carter," said Dezorae.

"What?" asked Violet.

"The next story," Sydney explained. "'How To Annoy Gods Thingy' we are replacing you with Emily Howe daughter of Ares and Savannah Martin daughter of Demeter."

"Why," Carter asked.

"Cause you aren't real."

"Well!" said Violet.

"Sorry if you liked them," said Dezorae.

"But don't worry," said Sydney. "We still have to annoy Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and any others you want."

"Anywho," said Violet.

"We gots to go," said Carter.

"UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE!"

_**COOL THEME MUSIC**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and give me ideas on how to annoy Reyna. <strong>

**I thank you all for giving me ideas and the ones I did not put I'm sorry But you still get cookies. ****(::) COOKIE FOR YOU ALL! :P**

**Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following. :D And I'm sorry if I misspelled anything.**


	10. AN

**Hey, It's AthenaOwl10 and this is not a chapter. But please read this. **

**Anywho, I just wanted to say I'm very sorry for not updating this story. I have absolutely no excuse for not updating. Other than from being lazy and doing nothing at all. But I will update after Christmas.**

**I just want to tell you guys some stuff that is going on right now. **

**One of my best friends, Emily is moving the Saturday after Christmas so Friday is her last day at school and I am gonna miss her a lot.**

**Bluestar12345 and I started a website called** w w w . awkward is my specialty . weebly . c o m . ** so please check it out. (Just copy and paste it and remove the spaces)**

**And now I have something very important to say, Danny Wright. He is an eighth grade student at my school how has a brain tumor and he's been to three hospitals so far and it isn't any better. He's been in the hospital for about two years now and now he's going to be put off his life support after Christmas. We love him, and are going to miss him. It breaks my heart to know that he's going to be gone. :`( And as we say at my school, "You can't hide that Trojan pride!" We love you Danny.**

**Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa whatever you celebrate!**

**AthenaOwl10 **


End file.
